Treats
Treats are a new item added in the 7/11 update. There are five types of Bond-giving treats; "Normal" Treats, Strawberries, Blueberries, Sunflower Seeds, and Pineapples. There is a sixth type called the Star Treat, which turns any bee into its gifted variant. When buying Treats from the shop near Mother Bear, the starting price for one treat is 100 Honey and the maxed price is 10,000 per treat. They can be bought in increments of 1, 10, 100, or 1,000. To feed treats to your bees, go to your hive and open your egg menu. Drag the treat from your inventory to the cell of the bee you want to feed, and then choose how many treats you want to feed that bee. All treats can be fed in increments of 1, 10, or 100, or you can feed all of the Treats currently in your inventory to the selected bee. Normal Treats Normal Treats, when fed to a bee, raises their Bond by 10. They are the easiest Treat to mass-obtain and are not favored by any bee. Ways to obtain: # Defeating mobs. # Collecting from fields, such as the Dandelion Field or Mushroom Field. # Treat Dispenser near the Pro Shop/Pineapple Field. # Buying from the Treat Shop inside the Mother Bear's Tent. # Quest rewards from Mother Bear or Polar Bear. Strawberries Strawberries, when fed to a bee, raises their Bond by 25. However, when fed to a Rascal, Rad, Rage, Riley, Baby, or Shy Bee, the amount of Bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming Gifted when fed Strawberries. Ways to obtain: # Defeating Ladybugs or Scorpions. # Farming in the Strawberry Field and the Cactus Field. # From the Strawberry Dispenser near the Red HQ. # There is one token hidden behind the largest strawberry in the corner of Strawberry Field. Blueberries Blueberries, when fed to a bee, raises their Bond by 25. However, when fed to a Bumble, Cool, Bubble, Frosty, Bucko, Diamond, or Music Bee, the amount of Bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming Gifted when fed Blueberries. Ways to obtain: # Defeating Rhino Beetles. # arming in most fields that have blue flowers (Blue Flower Field, Bamboo Field, Cactus Field, and Pine Tree Forest). # The Blueberry Dispenser inside the second floor of Blue HQ. Sunflower Seeds Sunflower Seeds, when fed to a bee, raises their Bond by 25. However, when fed to a Basic, Bomber, Looker, Demo, Commander, or Ninja Bee, the amount of Bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming Gifted when fed Sunflower Seeds. Ways to obtain: # Defeating Werewolves # Farming in Sunflower Field. # Ten Sunflower Seeds can be found inside the maze in the Pro Shop. Pineapples Pineapples, when fed to a bee, raises their Bond by 25. However, when fed to a Hasty, Brave, Honey, Exhausted, Shocked, Fire, Demon, or Lion, the amount of Bond they gain is doubled. These bees also have a small chance of becoming Gifted when fed Pineapples. Ways to obtain: # Defeating Mantises, Scorpions, and Spiders. # Farming in the Pineapple Field # 1 Pineapple is given to the player every time they use the Normal Treat Dispenser. # 5 Pineapple Treats can be found behind the pineapple near the Normal Treat Dispenser. Star Treat The Star Treat is unlike the others in that it doesn't raise the Bond of the selected bee, but turns it into a Gifted bee. They can be bought at the Ticket Tent for 1000 Tickets per Treat or for completing Onett's hardcore (if not impossible) five quests. You can also obtain these from buying limited-time Bundles from the Robux Shop. Trivia * Feeding a bee its favorite treat all at once rather than one at a time gives greater odds of getting a Gifted bee. Exactly by how much is unknown, but Onett himself has confirmed this. * Some codes can give you treats (Such as FruitSalad and CookieClub) Category:Items